Incubus
by Cattaon Candy
Summary: Incubus. Makhluk mitologi pada Abad Pertengahan yang eksistensinya mengundang tanda tanya. Percayakah kalian, jika iblis dengan pesona mematikan yang bertahan hidup dengan cara menyerap energi seseorang melalui hubungan seksual dalam mimpi itu, benar-benar bukan hanya omong kosong belaka?. Mingyu x Wonwoo / MEANIE & Seventeen! Yaoi! DLDR! RnR please..


**Mingyu－** **Wonwoo**

 **M**

 **Supranatural－Romance**

 **BoyxBoy**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**  
 **NGGAK SUKA TAPI NGOTOT BACA? TERIMA RESIKO SENDIRI, OKAI!**

 **.**

 **Dengan ciuman manis itu, aku menghapus diriku**  
 **Yang tersisa hanya pertanyaan yang tidak terjawab**  
 **Kau menggodaku seperti apel beracun dengan aroma yang indah**

 **[SHINee－** **Nightmare]**

 **Happy Reading...**

Membaringkan tubuh lelahnya pada empuknya ranjang. Berkutat pada tugas yang menumpuk selama kurang lebih 4 jam, membuatnya merasa benar-benar lelah. Terlebih siang tadi dirinya harus mengitari luasnya rak perpustakaan demi menyelesaikan tugas yang di berikan oleh dosen－tercinta－nya.

Kim Mingyu. Lelaki tanpa ekspresi dengan pesona luar biasa, yang berhasil mencuri hati puluhan gadis cantik dan pemuda manis di Seoul National University, mulai memejamkan keping tajamnya. Tak berapa lama kemudian, terdengar dengkuran halus dari belah bibir penuh miliknya. Menandakan bahwa sang empu sudah tertidur dengan lelap.

 **TOK!**

 **TOK!**

 **TOK!**

Siapa yang mengetuk pintu?

Mengumpat dalam hati. Itulah yang lelaki tampan itu lakukan saat ini.

Orang gila mana yang berkunjung dini hari seperti ini?!

Menyibak selimut yang membalut tubuhnya dengan kasar. Bergerak menuruni ranjang empuk kemudian melangkah keluar kamar dengan langkah yang di seret. Selama perjalanan menuju pintu utama, dirinya tak henti-hentinya menyumpahi siapapun orang yang telah mengganggu waktu istrihatnya.

Tangannya terulur, memutar handle pintu sesudah memutar anak kunci. Niatnya untuk memaki sang pengetuk pintu seakan lenyap entah kemana, begitu keping tajamnya menangkap figur seorang pria－atau wanita?, berdiri kaku tepat di hadapannya. Keningnya berkerut samar. "Kau－siapa?"

"Bolehkah aku masuk? Aku kedinginan.." alih-alih menjawab, sosok berwajah terlampau cantik dengan kulit seputih porselen justru balik bertanya.

Refleks, ia langsung menggeser tubuh tingginya. Memberi akses masuk pada si cantik yang di yakininya seorang pria－sesudah mendengar suaranya yang berat－yang kini melenggang melewatinya. Tangannya bergerak untuk kembali mengunci pintu, kemudian berjalan menghampiri sosok yang hanya diam menunggu.

Mingyu hendak kembali bersuara, menanyakan identitas pemuda berwajah feminim, tetapi urung ketika sosok di hadapannya menatapnya dengan pandangan－

－menggoda?

"Aku benar-benar kedinginan－" tuturnya. Mendekat pada pemuda tan yang berdiri kaku dan berbisik lirih. "－Aku ingin kau menghangatkanku, Kim Mingyu.."

"Apa yang kau kata－" Mingyu terkejut. Sosok pemuda cantik yang ia tidak tahu seluk beluknya darimana, tetapi mengetahui nama lahirnya, memberi kecupan singkat pada bibir penuhnya.

Keningnya semakin berkerut begitu menyadari keanehan pada tubuhnya. Sama sekali tidak memberontak saat sang pemuda cantik menggiringnya menuju kamar.

Ada apa dengan tubuhnya?

Merapat pada tubuh yang lebih besar, sementara jari-jari lentiknya sibuk melepas satu-persatu kancing kemeja yang membalut tubuh sempurna pemuda tampan.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? H-hey! Hentikan itu!" sentaknya. Mencoba menahan amarah karena pria tidak di kenal tersebut kini membelai dada atletisnya yang sudah terpampang nyata.

Kenapa ia sama sekali tidak bisa memberontak meskipun dirinya sangat ingin?

Sang pemilik tubuh ramping sekaligus menggiurkan mendongak, memperlihat netra berwarna merah miliknya. Mingyu terkesiap. Detik itu juga, dirinya terbius oleh pesona mematikan sang pemuda. Terjerumus ke dalam lubang yang seharusnya ia jauhi.

Sedetik setelahnya, sang pemuda cantik mendorong dada bidang Mingyu hingga membentur ranjang empuk di belakangnya. Merangkak menaiki tubuh tegap pemuda tampan yang kini mulai menerima sentuhannya, mengelus dada berlapis kulit kecoklatan itu dengan pola-pola tak beraturan.

Elusannya merambat turun, menuju benda kebanggaan pemuda Kim yang terbungkus cawat beserta celana piyama. Mingyu menenggelamkan keping tajamnya di balik kelopak mata. Mencoba menahan erangan yang berdesakan ingin keluar. Sentuhan lembut itu menarik gairahnya untuk mendominasi, mengundang sisi liarnya yang bersembunyi di balik wajah datarnya.

Mingyu mengangkat kepala, melayangkan tatapan tanpa ekspresinya pada si cantik bermahkota pirang yang kini menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya, membentuk seringai yang tidak pantas menghiasi wajah ayunya.

Tangannya terulur, menarik pinggang ramping itu untuk lebih merapat pada tubuhnya. "Persetan siapapun dirimu dan darimana asalmu.." desisnya. Mengendus leher halus berlapis kulit seputih susu, dengan sedikit menggesekkan ujung hidungnya di sana. "Yang aku tahu kau yang menggodaku lebih dulu, dan memancing sisi buasku.."

Jari telunjuk mungil itu menangkup rahang tegas pria di bawahnya, menariknya ke atas sembari memposisikan kejantanan besarnya tepat di depan lubang kenikmatannya.

Menyambar bibir sedikit tebal si tampan, melumatnya dengan penuh gairah. Sesaat kemudian memutus pagutan kasar keduanya. "Panggil namaku－" berhenti sejenak, menekan bokongnya untuk menelan benda keras yang mengacung tegak.

"－Jeon Wonwoo.."

 **－** **MW－**

Suara ketukan pada pintu terdengar. Memaksa sosok yang masih bergelung di balik selimut tebal untuk kembali pada dunia nyata.

"Mingyu.. Apa kau sudah bangun?"

Suara ketukan pintu menghilang. Di gantikan suara merdu Jeonghan sesaat setelahnya.

Membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa berat, mengerjap-ngerjap guna membiaskan cahaya yang masuk melalui celah gorden jendela.

Mingyu memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berputar-putar. Menyingkap selimut tebal yang membalut tubuhnya secara perlahan, kemudian mencoba untuk mengangkat tubuh tak bertenaganya.

 **BRUAK!**

Naas.

Karena terlalu memaksa tubuhnya yang lemas, dirinya kini jatuh bersimpuh di samping meja nakas. Sementara Jeonghan yang berada di luar, bergegas masuk dengan kepanikan luar biasa. Beruntunglah kebiasaan adiknya yang tidak pernah mengunci pintu kamar ketika tidur. Sebelumnya ia mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu karena memang keluarga mereka menjunjung tinggi tata krama.

"MINGYU!" Jeonghan semakin panik melihat Mingyu yang jatuh berlutut dengan tangan kanan memegangi meja nakas. "Apa yang terjadi, Mingyu?!" suaranya bergetar. Ketakutan.

Mingyu adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki sepeninggal Ayah dan Ibu mereka. Jeonghan hanya tidak ingin kehilangan untuk kesekian kali. Kekuatannya untuk bertahan hidup hingga kini adalah adiknya, Mingyu.

"H-hyung.." memanggil lirih. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepala untuk menjaga kesadarannya yang kian menipis. Pandangannya buram, membuatnya tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok cantik sang kakak.

Jeonghan memapah si bungsu Kim menuju ranjang. Membaringkan tubuh besar adiknya yang bernapas tak beraturan. "Mingyu, apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa aku perlu memanggil dokter unt－"

Mingyu langsung menyela. "Tidak perlu, hyung. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Baik? Dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini kau katakan baik?" berujar tertahan. Sempat melupakan sifat keras kepala sang adik. "Aku－"

"Aku mohon, hyung.."

Menghela napas berat. Tak lagi bisa membantah jika pemuda yang lebih muda 2 tahun darinya sudah memohon. "Baiklah.. Aku ada kelas pagi ini. Berjanjilah untuk segera menghubungiku jika terjadi sesuatu." jelasnya. Mingyu mengangguk singkat sebagai respon.

Jeonghan berdiri, melangkah keluar kamar bernuansa hitam-putih yang terdapat beberapa lukisan abstrak pada permukaannya dengan langkah terpaksa.

Seperginya kakaknya, ia langsung mendudukkan dirinya. Menyandarkan punggung lebarnya pada headrest.

Pikirannya kembali memutar pada mimpinya tadi malam. Bagaimana pertemuannya dengan Jeon Wonwoo, seperti apa pemuda cantik itu menggodanya, hingga dirinya terjerumus dan berakhir melakukan sesuatu yang gila.

Mingyu tahu bahwa itu semua memang sekedar mimpi. Terbangun dengan pakaian lengkap serta cairan kental yang menempel pada bagian dalamannya adalah jawaban yang akurat.

Masih megingat dengan jelas semenggoda apa Wonwoo untuk memancingnya. Juga seliar apa dirinya menyeimbangi apa yang lelaki itu lakukan.

Semuanya masih terekam jelas di otaknya.

Lalu, ketika terbangun, kenapa tubuhnya seolah kehilangan fungsi. Seperti mati rasa. Tenaganya seakan terkuras habis.

"Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan－

－mimpi itu?" bisiknya entah pada siapa.

 **－** **MW－**

"Hey, hyung!" Soonyoung menepuk pelan bahu lelaki cantik yang tengah menopang dagu. Wajahnya menyiratkan akan kegelisahan, ia bisa melihatnya dengan sangat jelas. "Apa sesuatu telah terjadi? Kau terlihat buruk pagi ini.."

Menoleh cepat. Mengukir senyum paksa pada pias ayunya. "Aku sedang memikirkan Mingyu.. Dia terjatuh dari tempat tidur. Wajahnya sangat pucat, tetapi anehnya suhu tubuhnya normal. Aku mengkhawatirkannya, Soonyoung.."

"Jangan terlalu membebani pikiranmu dengan memikirkannya, hyung.. Mingyu pasti akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah."

"Aku harap begitu.." Jeonghan tersenyum. Meskipun tipis, tetapi Soonyoung tahu jikalau kakak kandung dari sahabat sekaligus teman sekelasnya itu tersenyum tulus.

Memilih untuk diam. Tak ingin semakin membuat mood sosok yang lebih tua bertambah buruk. Kepingnya bergulir, sejurus kemudian agak melebar melihat seorang lelaki tinggi yang baru saja memasuki area kantin.

"Jun!"

Sang pemilik nama menoleh cepat. Mengikuti refleks telinganya dalam menelaah suara. Langkah kakinya yang awalnya hendak menuju salah satu kursi, memutar arah untuk menghampiri sepupunya. "Soonyoung.." sapanya dengan senyum tipis. Manik kecoklatan miliknya melirik pemuda cantik yang menggelamkan wajah pada lipatan tangan. Terlihat tidak terusik atas perbincangan ringan keduanya.

Jun kembali meluruskan pandangan. "Ada apa dengan Jeonghan hyung? Bertengkar dengan sunbae kekar itu?" bertanya dengan suara yang di jaga sepelan mungkin. Mencoba menghargai sosok yang di bicarakan, yang kemungkinan akan mendengar jika dirinya bersuara terlalu keras.

Soonyoung mendelik. Diam-diam merutuki sikap sepupunya yang terlalu gamblang. Bagaimanapun juga, orang yang dia bicarakan berada di dekat mereka. Bagaimana kalau Jeonghan mendengar, kemudian menghantam hidung mancung sepupunya itu hingga remuk.

"Pikiranmu terlalu jauh, Kwon." berujar singkat. Lagi-lagi menuai delikan dari pemuda bermata sipit. Jun lumayan paham akan tatapan yang di layangkan pemuda itu padanya, tak heran mengapa dirinya bisa berujar demikian. Well, tatapan Soonyoung itu terlalu mudah di tebak.

"Ku dengar, di kelas Music ada siswa pindahan dari Las Vegas." Soonyoung kembali bersuara. Mengakhiri keheningan sekaligus berniat mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Yeah, itu memang benar.. Awalnya aku mengira dia adalah seorang wanita. "

"Huh?"

"Aku sempat berpikir bahwa aku mulai gila karena menganggap seorang laki-laki berwajah cantik. Kau tahu, aku sangat terkejut begitu mendengar suaranya yang berat."

Kening Soonyoung berkerut samar. "Apa dia sebegitu cantiknya untuk ukuran seorang lelaki?"

"Kau akan berpikiran sama jika melihatnya. Bahkan Jeonghan hyung kalah cantik dengannya." menyahut santai. Menjambak ringan mahkota coklat lembutnya saat mengingat sebodoh apa ekspresinya saat sosok yang di bicarakan memperkenalkan diri. "Aku berani bertaruh, mulai hari ini akan banyak pria yang berubah menjadi gay."

Soonyoung tak langsung merespon. Menopang dagu dengan salah satu tangan yang menumpu pada meja, dengan pandangan melayang jauh. Mencoba membayangkan seperti apa sosok yang baru saja di bicarakan oleh sepupunya. "Apakah secantik itu?" tanyanya agak ragu.

Jun mengangguk samar. "Lebih memikat dari apa yang kau bayangkan."

"Siapa namanya, Jun?"

Keduanya kompak memutar kepala. Menetapkan arah pandang pada pemuda Kim yang diam-diam mendengarkan dengan seksama, tanpa di sadari oleh sepasang sepupu tersebut.

"Jeon Wonwoo.."

 **－** **MW－**

Sedan hitam merangsek memasuki pekarangan parkir, bergerak teratur hingga seperkian menit setelahnya berhenti di antara deretan mobil lainnya.

Sang pengemudi bergegas keluar. Menyampingkan kepala demi memandang sosok sang adik yang berdiri pada sisi pintu lainnya.

Melihat wajah tampan bungsu Kim yang masih nampak pucat, membuat hatinya yang sempat lega kembali di landa kecemasan.

"Mingyu, kau yakin akan berkuliah hari ini? Kau terlihat belum baik benar.." tuturnya khawatir. Berdiri menghadap sang adik yang memberinya senyum tipis.

"Aku baik, hyung.. Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku." Kim termuda menyahut lembut. Tak ingin kakaknya terlalu memikirkannya hingga mengganggu pikiran pemuda cantik tersebut.

"Apa kau yakin?" kembali bertanya. Mencoba memastikan.

Mingyu mengangguk mantap. "Sangat."

Menghela napas panjang. Mengusap sayang bahu tegap yang lebih muda, kemudian melangkah memasuki area gedung kampus. Meninggalkan figur tinggi yang kini memutar kepala ke arah sebuah mobil berwarna silver metalik, yang baru saja memasuki area parkir.

Pintu mobil terbuka. Memperlihatkan sosok tinggi yang keluar dari bagian kemudi, serta sahabat sipitnya yang mengekor dari sisi lainnya.

Soonyoung melangkah lebar, mendekati lelaki tinggi yang berdiri tegap di samping mobil sedan hitam. "Mingyu, kau sudah baik－" jeda sesaat. Terkesiap saat menyadari wajah sang sahabat yang tak memungkinkan. "－wajahmu masih sangat pucat. Kau yakin tak ingin beristirahat lebih lama?"

Tersenyum tipis. Menghargai perhatian sahabatnya yang tak berbeda jauh dengan Jeonghan, terlalu mengkhawatirkannya. "I'm oke, Kwon.." menyahut ringan, sedetik setelahnya keping tajamnya beralih pada pemuda Wen yang datang menghampiri. Membungkuk sekilas, bentuk penghargaan terhadap yang lebih tua.

Jun terkekeh kecil. "Tak perlu sesopan itu padaku, Mingyu."

Mengangguk samar. Bibir penuh miliknya terangkat naik, membentuk senyum tipis yang nampak pas menghiasi pias bak dewanya.

"Min－" Soonyoung langsung mengulum suaranya begitu mendengar suara mesin mobil asing. Menoleh kompak bersamaan dengan sepupu beserta sahabatnya.

Sebuah mobil sport, Ferrari LaFerrari berwarna merah, terparkir tepat di samping mobil milik Jun. Seseorang yang baru saja mengemudikan mobil mahal tersebut beranjak keluar. Berhasil membuat ketiganya terdiam kaku.

'Jeon Wonwoo.' berucap dalam hati. Sementara pandangannya sama sekali tak berpaling. "Apa kalian mengenalnya?" tanyanya tanpa menjuruskan pertanyaannya di tujukan pada siapa.

Jun menyahut. "Jeon Wonwoo.. Namanya Jeon Wonwoo."

Mingyu mematung beberapa detik pada posisinya. Urat wajahnya terlihat tegang.

Benar dugaannya. Dia Jeon Wonwoo.

Sosok yang menghampiri mimpinya kemarin.

Tetapi, kenapa－

－dia muncul bertepatan setelah mimpi itu?

 **TBC or END?**

 **Incubus = Succubus dalam versi pria.**

Hayoo.. 35+ Review lanjut. Minus 35 end sampai disini(?) /kkk

Awalnya sih minta saran ke temen chat di WA tentang fanfic yang genrenya Supranatural/Mystery. Eh, dia nyaranin aku bayangin Wonwoo jadi seorang Succubus. Alhasil aku searching di gugel seperti apa ciri khas Succubus dan taraaaa! AKU TERTARIK! Jadilah fanfic aneh ini :'

Sebenernya fanfic ini khusus untuk para Meanie shipper yang bosan sama cerita yang melulu bergenre drama/romance. kaya aku, suwer aku lagi suka2nya sama fanfic Supranatural :')

Minat? Riviw aja :'*

 **Sign; Cattaon Candy**


End file.
